You'll be the death of me
by Artic13
Summary: South always had an idea he would be the death of her. But just for one night, they both want to be more then some killing machine. South/Wash


It was late, but some how she was still awake. Sitting on her bed, reading a book and waiting for him. She was only wearing a tank top and a pair of panties. She hears a loud knock at the door and a grin creeps across her face, She knows it's him. She throws her book down and it falls to the floor. She jumps down from her bed and makes her way over to the door. She open it and meets a pear of blue eyes staring into hers. She grabs on to the front of the young mans shirt and pulls him into her room, kicking the door shut behind them. Still holding onto his shirt, she pulls him to her bed and pushes him onto it. She jumps up onto her bed and moves herself on top of him, both her legs on different sides of the younger freelancer waist. She leans down, closer to him, Her blonde hair dancing across his face.

"South, I just came here to talk."

The man says, his voice is soft. South raises her right eyebrow and she smiles down at him, pulling a small bit of hair behind her left ear.

"Sure..."

She says flashing him a seductive smile. She takes her pointer finder and traces it along his jawline. He bits his lip, she can fell his excitement grow under her.

"You always know how to drive me crazy."

South can't help but smile at his words. All her life she's been a huge flirt among guys. She's always loved the power it gave her. She enjoyed the feelings she got from making them hot for her, she enjoyed when they bagged her never stop. All of this would take her far away form everything. That's why she loved doing this with the new freelancer. He was still young and he acted younger then what his age told her. He was sweet and so very innocent , It all just drove her insane. He always loved how powerful she was in the bedroom. He loved the way she took charge. He loved that she took away any need for him to be in control. She took pride in the fact that she could get this man to do anything. She could make him scream her name like it was the only thing in the world he knew. He felt her finger tips turn his skin on fire. His body having a strong fire for her, only her. She pulled in even closer into him, kissing down his neck while she started pulling his shirt off over his head. She throw it onto the floor. She kissed all the way up to his right ear and nibbled softly behind it. The young freelancer was whimpering in pure pleasure. She lightly rocked her self across his growing erection. He roughly pushed his hands up her shirt and he smiled at the fact that she was wearing no bra. His thumbs made sweet circles around her hard nipples and she gasped at his touch. Even though the Young freelancer was enjoying ever second of this, he still felt the need to talk to her.

"South, I really need to talk to you."

She looked down at him, biting her lip. She was a little annoyed with him.

"Fine, what's up wash?"

"What are we?"

South let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes at his stupid question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we together? Do you love me? Is this only sex?"

South once again rolled her eyes at his dumb questions. She looked down at the man and saw that he was being serious.

"You know what we are. We are killing machines, We only have small parts that are still human. I think you're an amazing guy and we both have needs. The sex between us is great and I don't want to stop it. No we are not together and I don't love you like that."

She looked down at him, his eyes filled with a deep sadness.

"I know that's not true, and I'm going to change that. I love you."

The emotion in his voice made her smile. Yes, she really enjoyed being with Wash. There was always a sense of his good nature and kindness that she craved.

"Alright Wash, I think now would be a good to time to change all that."

She was happy to see him smile again. _This man will be the death of me, _She thought. She leaned down and kissed him. She was surprised that she felt a strong passion grow form their kiss. Wash pulled her tank top up over her head and a grin came over him. He looked at her amazing body, drooling over every inch of it. He took both his hands and felt up her sides, feeling her perfect curves. His touch sending chills though out her body. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off of him. They fell to the floor and so did his boxers. She moved herself slowly onto him, feeling every inch of him enter her. She gasped at the strong feeling of pleasure he gave her. He was deep inside her and she kissed his lips, feeling a hunger for him. He kissed her back and traced her lips with his tongue, she opened her month and his tongue danced with hers. She moaned deeply into their kiss as she thrusted her body onto his. Wash broke the kiss and let out a soft moan. He lay there under her admiring her beauty. He pushed his hands deep into her sides. The pleasure of her riding him rough and hard was over taking him. Taking him away, to a far away place. He pressed his hands deeper into her sides, South let out a soft whimper. Wash hoped he wasn't hurting her, but then again he know how much she loved it when she got brushes form their sex. The feeling of her skin against his skin was overwhelming. South knuckles turned white as she gripped even harder on to his shoulders. South movements became quicker and quicker and Wash could feel her body come undone. He pushed his hips up harder and rougher, and he met her, thrust for thrust. She gasped and Wash could feel her body spaz in pleasure on top of his own. He felt a deep heat coil in the bottom of his stomach, his breathing becoming even quicker.

"Scream my name."

She demands of him. her thrusting getting faster and faster. Wash could no longer hold it in, he closed his eyes. He gave into his body and he screamed.

"South! Holy shit! South!"

South smiled and pushed her self off of Wash, falling next to him on the bed. She was trying to keep up with her breathing as she laid her head onto Washes chest. Wash put his arm around her and he pulled her closer to him. He played with her hair and for the first time, she let him. Yes they are killing machines, but they all still have feelings. South sighs deeply.

"You'll be the death of me someday."

Wash looked down at her, not knowing what she meant by that.

"Is that good thing or bad thing?"

The young freelancer asked. South pulled him in even closer. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

"It's a bad thing. The worst news I'll ever hear."

- Author Note -

I really like South, so I hope I did an alright job with her personality. This was pretty much just some Wash and South sexy time, lol. Thanks for reading! Reviews are awesome and are always helpful! You guys rule.


End file.
